willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Impatiens
Impatiens, also known by his former wikia nickname Wookie (Hapless/Foolish idiot) '''is a member of the small Willcraft fandom. Appearance '''The actual person behind the screen: Not much is known about Wookie's real identity besides the fact that he has a channel of his own, but most of his personality leaks into his self-insert Original Character, Impatiens Gaster. Impatiens Gaster Impatiens Gaster is a self-insert O.C. created by the user, who tends to use him as a "mask", in many ways. His personality has changed drastically since he first appeared on the wikia in mid-to-late 2015. Also, due to his issues with computers, he was forced to make different accounts twice. First Appearance His first appearance on the wikia was on a thread discussing a Willcraft Battles character, Medusabelle. His first comments consisted of making extremely bad jokes and complimenting on the other wikia members, (The ones he can recall being BlockEDragon, DragonRoar, Luna, and Craz.). Here, he acted extremely manic and "mysterious", trying to be a "crazy" character, but failed embarrassingly. In his first account, his profile picture was a picture of pepperoni pizza, and his account name was simply "Impatiens". He also made a character trait of being infatuated with Medusabelle, which many of the wikia patrons (Mostly Will) did not approve of. Around the beginning of 2016, his computer had issues and he was forced to switch computers, and so, since he at the time did not understand how passwords work on Wikia, he made a new account. Second Appearance (Early 2016-Late Summer 2016.) In his second appearance, he still had many of the character traits of the previous Impatiens account, but was slightly more sobered down. However, one annoying trait he still kept was his constant bickering with Sir Lawrence and former admin Spartian. His profile picture was for a while constantly changing, until he settled on a picture drawn for him on his 14th birthday by fellow wikia member Crazthegenericfangirl. Around late 2016, his computer had problems again, and he made his third and current account, ImpatiensGaster. Current Appearance In his third appearance, he had drastically changed, almost completely ditching the psychotic aspect (even though it did come back sometimes) and behaved in a far more relaxed and less over-the-top manner. Here, he began to show his real traits of being more of an overly polite and still sometimes angry fan who just wanted to have a good time. He began to make amends for his immature actions in the past, and is (debatably) one of the most active members on the wikia today. However, in recent months, he has forgone the wikia in favor of other website, due to most wikia members either leaving or forgetting to return. Recently, he attempted to make a rebuttal to one of Will's most controversial (and since now deleted) videos, 'Willcraft Reviews FNAF', where he tried to defend the FNAF franchise against Will's arguments. Personality and Traits 'As first account: ' In his first appearance, Impatiens's character was self-described as a Minecraft avatar who was simply psychotic, but still capable of feeling emotion, and had a rather yandere-ish obsession with one of Willcraft's battle characters, Medusabelle, resulting in the infamous wikia joke-ship Medusapatiens. Personally, he described himself as a mercenary who kidnapped citizens and handed them over to a person who infected them with multiple forms of lycanthropy. His physical appearance was described as a mutated Impatiens Walleriana, with a slender, animalistic build, along with a hideous pale pink face with a permanent grin with shark-like teeth, bulbous eyes, a flat, blood-red nose, and a sort of "flower center" on his chest that was the source of his power. Second Account/Third Account (Current) During the Wookie/ImpGaster period of this member, Impatiens went through a major character overhaul. His personality changed from constantly psychotic to a more kind and timid mutant who, now instead of a Minecraft character, was a part of the Undertale universe, where he was created by W.D. Gaster as a half-brother to Sans and Papyrus. After Asriel destroyed the barrier, Impatiens escaped from the Underground and joined the Willcraftia Organization in hopes of an adventure. Here, his personality is a very shy, frightened character who still had a crush on Medusabelle, but it was less of an obsession and more of a friendly, "I-like-her" sort of relationship. He still retained his powers, even if he didn't use them as often. His appearance also drastically changed. His new physical appearance was more of a deformed chibi than an freak. In his current appearance, he is a tall yet slightly large mutated ''Impatiens Walleriana, ''instead of being abnormally skinny. His face was never really fully imagined, so the images range from being anime faces Sans-styled head shape. He wears a purple sweater and black shorts, as well as shoes or sandals. On his sweater, he has a yellow seashell shape, which is never explained. Trivia *He is responsible for the creation of two joke ships (despite Medusapatiens): LunaCraft (Willcraft x Luna, which everybody hated), And Crazoo (Craz x a short-lived anthropomorphic kazoo) *He had a habit of replacing curses with puns, which is mostly found in him replacing the "F" word with "Pollen", the best example being him yelling, "Well, pollinate me sideways!" Category:Wikia Characters Category:Fanon Category:Users